


Honey we Shrunk the Engineer

by darkling59



Series: Annals of the Incomplete [7]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Shrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling59/pseuds/darkling59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip gets shrunk.</p><p>...That's about it, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey we Shrunk the Engineer

There was nothing in his mind. Just a deep, warm comfort that he...

_Drip._

That he…

_Drip._

…

“G’way…”

_Drip_

Subconsciously, Commander Trip Tucker of the USS Enterprise NX-01 realized the cold drops of water had no intention of moving their wet little selves elsewhere.

_Drip_

So the next obvious conclusion was that if he wanted to continue sleeping, he should move away. With a low grumble of annoyance, the engineer twisted over onto his side away from the irritation and squinted one eye open in vague curiosity. He didn’t remember falling asleep so he should be in engineering…what flat surface had he fallen asleep on this time…?

At the site of his surroundings, both eyes blinked open in surprise and he just lay for a moment in confusion, trying to remember how exactly he’d fallen asleep.

He was surrounded by what looking like a forest of long green shoots that stretched far overhead, all identical to the others and occupying every square meter of soil in the vicinity. Luckily he had fallen asleep on a patch of rock, somewhat sheltered by a broad, flat green surface with a steady trickle of water dripping off the far edge. He was sheltering under a giant leaf, facing a towering field of grass.

Come to think of it, he couldn’t even remember how he’d managed to get off Enterprise. Or why he’d want to. Or…anything else about his current situation.

What he did remember was working to repair the warp coils after the latest battle (he loved Jon as a brother, really, but sometimes it was just common sense to keep the still experimental ship OUT of space battle with every single species they came across) and getting hit in the hand by a wrench someone had accidentally kicked off the catwalk. Unfortunately, T’pol had been nearby updating the parameter program for the antimatter converters to compensate for increased white noise generated by a supernova several million, maybe billion, lightyears away. She had heard the noise and instantly insisted he go to sickbay despite the condition of the warp coils and his protests that he could work just fine with one hand and yes the other hand was supposed to be a rather unappealing purple color.

He’d gone to sickbay, the Doc had done some of his mumbo jumbo, and then…nothing.

The last thing he could remember was walking out of the door to sickbay. No white light, aliens, anomalies, Suliban…in short, no way to explain how one moment he was on Enterprise and the next he’d woken on the set of Honey I shrunk the Kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...so this is one of the worst in the 'annals', mainly due to the lack of context. I really considered just scrapping it and deleting the file...but at the last minute I proved too attached.


End file.
